


Anchor and Gift

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sonny get tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor and Gift

"So I’ve been thinking," Sonny said, tracing circles on Will’s bare chest, his head nestled half on a pillow and half on Will’s shoulder.

"Always a dangerous thing," Will joked.

"I want to get a tattoo." Will’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Not anything crazy. A tiny one. Something just for me, just us."

"Really?" The ends of Will’s mouth turned up into a little smile.

"Yeah. When I was a teenager and I was first figuring out I was gay, I had this idea that my struggles would be worth it and when I finally found someone I’d want to remember our love forever." He paused and Will’s eyes were a little overbright and shiny. "And I know we just got married and that everything is great and perfect between us right now, but I also know that it won’t always be this way. I think a tattoo will help me to always remember how much I love you and I love us. Not that I’d ever forget," he added as an afterthought, gently running his fingers across Will’s cheek. 

Will leaned forward for a soft kiss, almost just a brush of their lips, barely touching.

"We should do it," Will answered.

"We?"

"Yeah." Will smiled. "I think I need the reminder more than you do. Always have."

"Hey. Don’t do that." 

"Let’s go tomorrow." Sonny smiled at him and pressed their lips together.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"This was a great idea," Will said, grinning at Sonny as he lightly traced the little anchor tattoo Sonny had gotten right over his heart. "You know, you’re my anchor too."

"And you’re just as much a gift to me as you think I am to you," Sonny responded, brushing his fingers against the tiny gift tattoo painted on Will’s chest over his heart. "I’m so lucky."

"So am I. And now we have a reminder of that for the rest of our lives."

Sonny nodded and scooted forward forward to press their lips together. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck and sunk back into the pillows as he deepened the kiss.


End file.
